Those who love you and those who conceal it
by Flaming Soul
Summary: The Inu gang continues to search for the jewel shards. One faithful day, they meet a new friend and ally. They have the same enemy, Naraku, will their joined forces defeat the menace that plagues them?
1. A usual day

Disclaimer: I don't want to put on of these ever again so like I was saying I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA!! Here that!! I don't own it so keep your lawyers away from me!!(Although I wish I could though....)  
  
'_Italics_' means someone is thinking  
  
Chapter One: A usual day  
  
Another day in Feudal Japan, you can hear the birds chirp and the wind blowing gracefully around the moss-covered trees......"SIT!!!" BAM!!!!!!  
  
"Hey wrench!! Who told you that you can go back to your own time?!" Inu Yasha shouted after the retreating back of a raven-haired girl. "OI! Wrench did you even listen to me?!?!" He said while running up to her.  
  
"Inu Yasha I have to study for an important Science and Math test tomorrow!! Why don't you let me go home for at least 3 days!?!" Shouted the raven-haired girl.  
  
_'Because Kagome I miss you when you leave to go back to your time, well obviously I can't say that to you....'_ "I....uhhh...we need to look for the jewel shards before Naraku does!"  
  
Towering with rage Kagome said the only word that will allow her time she needs to go to the well....."Inu Yasha," she said. 'Please tell me Kagome isn't going to say-' "SIT!!!!!" BAM!!!Groan...... Twitch, twitch  
  
_'Serves you right, but I do feel bad for s-i-t-t-i-n-g him....I'm sorry Inu Yasha but I really must go, you really gave me no choice.'_ "I'll be back in 3 days ok?" Kagome had said to the hanyou (who finally got out from the crater) "If you even try to drag me back to this era I will personally see to it that you get a nice view of the ground for the next few days." She said menacingly to the still grumbling hanyou, who now looks a bit frightened. In a happier tone "but if you don't bug me then you can have an extra helping of ramen when I get back ok?" _'That would make him stay in his time and not bug me in mine and besides I've got to get rid of all the ramen since I have a few cupboards filled up to the top with them.'_ At the mention of ramen and an extra helping of it put a big smile on the used-to-be-grumbling-hanyou. "So will you let me go back?" "Of course, only if you promise you'll give that extra helping when you get back?" replied the happy Inu Yasha. "Alright, can you give me a ride to the well?" Kagome really didn't need an answer cause Inu Yasha knelled down so she can get up. 


	2. The sweet, the nice and the perverted

Fantasy-Seal: suppers, sorrie bout the long wait!!!!!!! I was just caught up wid a few things at the time, home work and such so thank so my reviewers!!!! Love ya all!!!!!!! Here's another chapter, as a reward fir reviewing!  
  
'_Italics_' means someone is thinking  
  
Chapter 2: The sweet, the nice, the fluff ball and the perverted monk.  
  
Sigh'_I can't believe I have to leave so early to go back to my time but I have to keep up in my studies! Man, I sound like my mom telling off Souta about his studies! It's so nice to ride on Inu Yasha back and have the wind blow in my face'_ sigh  
  
"Are you sleepy Kagome, because you can sleep a bit, we won't be at the well for a while." Inu Yasha said roughly with a bit of kindness hint, hint,.  
  
"Thanks....zzzzz" mumbled Kagome. As she was drifting off to sleep faster and faster by the second.  
  
'_Wow! I've never noticed the new perfume she calls it smelled nicer than the other one, this one smelled like spring flowers blooming... it smells so nice...'  
_  
-------------------------------------At the well-----------------------------------------------  
  
'_I don't want to wake her up but I know that she's going to make me kiss the ground if I don't... What am I supposed to do?'_  
  
"I think that you should wake her up Inu Yasha," said a female, coming out if the trees. She was dressed in a demon slayer uniform. "She's going to make you kiss the ground if you don't."  
  
"I agree with Sango, Inu Yasha. But do it carefully, because Kagome will get mad at you. Wait isn't she gonna get mad at you either way?" said a monk, with a glove around his right hand.  
  
"You're a lot of help Miroku, and don't you think that I know that Kagome is gonna get mad at me either way." Mumbled Inu Yasha," Fine, I'll wake her up..." He slowly lowered Kagome to the ground and gently shook her...  
  
"Just 5 more minutes..." grumbled Kagome...(Inu Yasha did one of those anime fall downs but the way)All of a sudden a puny fluff ball jumped up and landed on her stomach, which of course woke her up and knocked all the wind put of her. "Shippo!" gasped Kagome, "you really didn't have to do that you know..." When she got up, she finally realized that they were already at the well. _'Oh! I'm at the well already!'_ She looked around. '_And there's Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha and how could I forget Shippo._' When her eyes had rested on Sango and Miroku she sighed and knew what was going to happen next, she had heard Inu Yasha sigh as well.'_He must have followed my gaze.'  
_  
Sango went all red and grabbed her giant boomerang, "Hentai! (If you don't know what that means it means pervert.)  
  
The next thing you know, Miroku had his face having a good meeting with the ground. If you don't watch Inu Yasha, Miroku is a pervert and is always has a case of "Wandering-Hands-That-Usually-Find-Sango's-Or-Other-Woman's-Butt".  
  
"When will you ever learn monk!?! Even Shippo treats women better!" Said Inu Yasha, as Miroku said his good byes to the ground, visible on his head was a big red bump. Sango was giving him one evil stare... (Man I wouldn't want to have one of them at all. shudders.)  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "Well I gotta go! See you guys after a few days! I'll bring your ramen when I come back Inu Yasha!" she said before she jumped into the well. 


	3. Finally back home!

Fantasy-Seal: hey hey!! I would like to say a late happy birthday to my friend Meghan!! Meghan even read and reviewed my story thank you so much. As to Fwoggie thanks for reviewing and yes I shall continue the storyT-T love you guys! cries tears of happiness  
  
'_Italics_' means someone thinking  
  
Chapter 3: Finally back home!  
  
sigh _'It's nice to be back home.'_ Thought Kagome as she climbed out of the well, and back in to her own era she heard Hojo leaving. _'Thank goodness! I had fallen asleep or I would have met Hojo and he would have tried asking me out again. Since Inu Yasha is the one who hesitated maybe I should give him another pack or ramen and say that I was just feeling generous.'  
_  
"Kagome your back!" piped up Souta, "I missed you." _'Souta's warming up to me, I wonder what he wants, cause he never does it unless he wants something.'_ "Can you help me do my homework? Oh! Good thing you came in time, Grandpa was telling me about the history of the well... again."  
  
"Glad I could have helped and yes I'll help you as soon as I take a bath, ok?" said Kagome. _'I wonder where mom is, she always knows when I come back. Must be a mom thing.'  
_  
"Ok! I'll be in my room!" Souta replied cheerily, walking away still smiling. _'Wonder what that was about?'_ As Kagome climbing the stairs to her bedroom, she found a note and a few herbs _'must be from Hojo'_ as she picked them up and threw it away. She got her stuff and went to the bath room to take a good long bath _'it's so good to take a warm bath, I wonder what Grandpa told my friends again...'_ as she was thinking of the possibilities she heard the door downstairs close. '_Must be mom'_ as she got up and dressed and went downstairs.  
  
"Hi Kagome, how was the feudal era?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. "By the way I have to go on a small trip and I'll be back in like a week." Seeing the look on Kagome's face she hastily added "Don't worry I already told Grandpa and Souta, they both said they'll take care of things around here." _'Like that's gonna happen, Souta can be a handful and Grandpa isn't exactly young.'_ "I've already packed yesterday so I'll be leaving in a few minutes ok?"  
  
"Ok. Where are you going?" "The other side of the city, don't worry about it, do you want any thing?" "Hmm....a new pair of sunglasses would be nice, since it's bright in the feudal era." "Ok, look at the time I really must be going!" Mrs. Higurashi said hurriedly, she kissed Kagome on the head and then left.  
  
_'I wonder why mom is going to the other side-'_ "Kagome!! You're supposed to help me with my homework!!" screamed Souta at the top of his lungs. _'Sigh, I gotta keep my promises and I think that Souta might have eaten a bit to much candy before I came back.'_ Still sighing, Kagome went upstairs and helped Souta with his homework.  
  
The next few days Kagome got threw with the Science and Math tests (Hojo asked her out again and not for the last time but she again turned him down) and was planning to go back to the feudal era.  
  
-------------------------------------Back in the feudal era-------------------------------------  
  
_'I wonder when Kagome's coming back, I already miss her...wait what in the whole entire world did I just think!?!?!?!'_ At that thought Inu Yasha fell out of the tree he was sitting in _' I think I already fell for her...I mean who wouldn't?'_ "Gah! What am I thinking?????" Inu Yasha stomped off back to the camp to find that Kouga was there. _'What's butt-ugly wolf doing here, must be looking for Kagome...might as well send him off back to-'_ "Oi! Dog- Boy! Where's Kagome, did you make her mad again?" yelled Kouga.  
  
"None of your damn business wolf turd." Gruffly replied Inu Yasha, touching the hilt of his sword Tetsusaiga. "So get lost she isn't here!" _'Just to make dog-boy mad I'll stay until Kagome gets back. Then when Kagome sees me and Inu Yasha arguing she'll s-i-t him....'_ "Think I'll stay till she gets back." Kouga said evilly, sitting down, 'Why, I outta kill Kouga for that!' "You better go!" yelled Inu Yasha. "What if I don't?" coolly replied Kouga.  
  
Sango and Miroku just came back for getting water from the river. (Shippo and Kiara were going to pick flowers for Kagome.) When both saw the scene, caught each other's eye and sighed. Both of them where thinking, _'Here we go again.'_


	4. Back to the feudal era!

Fantasy-Seal: yo and hello ppl!!!!! Thnks to anybody that reviewed to my last chappie, T-T, I feel so happy and loved!!!T-T as a reward here's a beautiful and wonderful brand new chappie!!! I Love y'll!!!!!!! Smooches!!!  
  
'_Italics_' means someone is thinking.  
  
Chapter 4: Back to the feudal era!  
  
'_Sigh, time to go back to the feudal era'_ thought Kagome as she was changing her clothes, packing up. '_Oh! Right I promised Inu Yasha that I'll give him an extra helping of ramen_.' As soon as she was done she ran downstairs and grabs an armful of instant ramen and did that 2 more times, '_Didn't I make another promise about giving him and the rest another helping because of something?_' As she threw the plastic that covered the package of ramen, Kagome found the old herbs that Hojo had given her Souta to give it to her, and then it hit her. '_Right I was going to give the rest of the gang an extra helping, cause since they were the ones that didn't want to wake me up and hesitated, an they helped me miss Hojo coming to ask me out again and giving me so called gifts-to-help-me-get-better._' "Grandpa! Souta! I'm gong back to the feudal era and I won't be back as you know, for a while. If mom comes home before me tell her that we need more of bandages and well medical stuff!" shouted Kagome, as she was going down the stairs with great difficulty because of the gigantic bag she was carrying, trying hard not to fall over. When she finally got out of the house she ran into Souta.  
  
"Please come back soon Kagome, and when you come back can you try to come right in the middle of the story that Grandpa is probably gong to tell me...again." Souta added in the under tone, which if course Kagome heard. "Can you get me anything in the feudal era too?" Souta added hopefully. Kagome could've laughed at his change of mood from being caring and a bit moody (because he didn't want to be left with Grandpa), to happy and a hopeful pipsqueak.  
  
"Of course I will!" Souta beamed at his big sister. "See you! Don't be too hard on Grandpa ok. Mom asked me to tell you to ask your friends if you need help in your homework since Grandpa-err- doesn't really care about homework!" "Ok! Bye tell Inu Yasha that I said hi ok?" Kagome nodded then jumped into the well.  
  
----------------------------------------------The Feudal Era---------------- ---------------------------  
  
'_It's good to be back._' Thought Kagome as she was climbing out of the well, rested on the grass and caught her breath. '_I'm guessing that Inu Yasha would've caught my scent soon so I'll just rest for a bit._' Inu Yasha of course smelled Kagome's scent and ran for the direction of the well. '_Thank goodness that Kouga doesn't know that she changed her perfume or he would've chased me to the well._' Kouga yelled at him as Inu Yasha ran off, he was of course he was wondering where the hanyou was going in the middle of a good argument. (This is Kouga thinking by the way.) ' _I wonder where he went of to in such a hurry, and if I know Inu Yasha, I know that he wouldn't back out from a good argument unless-Kagome!!!_' Kouga ran off in the same direction as Inu Yasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku being part of the gang know that Inu Yasha had caught Kagome's scent and that Kouga finally realized that she's back. So they just started the fire and boiled the water, and put in crushed tea leaves that Kagome had given them and settled in.  
  
Kagome saw a fast red blur then saw Inu Yasha (looking very happy I might add) smiling happily. Kagome then saw a whirlwind come at her then it disappeared and there was nobody none other that Kouga himself. '_As usual Kouga's trying to impress me but all I got to do is climb on to Inu Yasha back and he'll follow but he'll be a bit moody since I didn't asked him to carry me back. Like I will in his damn dreams!_' Inu Yasha she saw was staring daggers at Kouga, '_he must have been at camp and followed Inu Yasha here._'  
  
Walking to Inu Yasha Kagome asked sweetly, "How are you Inu Yasha? Can you give me a ride back to camp, and can carry my bag too?" Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kouga fuming, if he could've said anything he would be cursing in the top of his lungs, she tried to hide a smile but couldn't. '_I wonder why she's smiling. . ._' as she handed him her bag. '_I'll ask her while gong back to camp._' Kagome got up on to Inu Yasha's back and snuggled in comfortably. Inu Yasha started running back to camp Kouga right behind him still looking daggers at Inu Yasha and was cursing under his breath. Inu Yasha smiled, he could hear every word and keep a mental note to tell Kagome that Kouga was swearing at her and himself.  
  
"Hey Kagome why were you smiling?" asked Inu Yasha quietly. "Oh!" said Kagome, she looked behind her to see Kouga but she didn't think that he would really listen but if he was then she would be in a trouble but she reminded herself that she had control over Kouga. She smiled once again, "because it was funny when I asked you instead of Kouga to ride on. I know that he likes me and well truth be told I don't really like him that much. Besides he was really annoying at times, just be because he says I'm his woman. But I'm not of course, I'm no ones woman." She added hastily, because she saw a look in Inu Yasha face that said -you're his woman!!!! '_Thank goodness that she doesn't like being Kouga's woman, wait why am I so relived? Do I like her that much, to be relived when she rejects another guy?_' At this thought Inu Yasha was getting redder and redder until he was deep red.  
  
'_I wonder why Inu Yasha is blushing so much._' She yawned, and asked "Can I rest a bit again Inu Yasha, and if we reach camp just wake me up and don't worry about upsetting me ok, I wont' use the 's' word." "Sure, you won't mind if I don't wake you until lunch, right if you're really exhausted?" Inu Yasha added in his usual tone but softer. "Ok, thanks I'm really am [yawn ]tired-" "Don't say anything else just go to sleep." He added in a very soft and caring tone. Kouga was eavesdropping and nearly tripped on a root when he had heard them,_'I can't believe what I just heard, I would understand Kagome being tired but tired enough to be asking to sleep on dog turd's back? What is happening, I'm better than dog turd over there!?_' Thought Kouga, still very furious at what he had just heard.  
  
When they reached camp, Kagome was already awake, they found Sango beating up Miroku as usual and Shippo and Kiara where playing. Kouga had left because he had an 'errand' to run. '_Gone to let his steam out from what he heard'_. This of course made Kagome smile. When Sango saw Kagome she stops beating up Miroku and greeted Kagome. "Hello Kagome. As you see I had to acquaint the houshie (monk) to the beautiful ground this morning." Everybody laughed. When they were finally done laughing they ate lunch (when Sango was going to sit down she eyed Miroku and sat far away from him) and cleaned up they relaxed and talked. "Sango is there a hot spring near by?" asked Kagome. "Yes, do you want to go?" Kagome nodded, she and Sango grabbed their stuff and Sango leading the way both girls went to the spring.  
  
Fantasy-Seal: Well that was a very long chappie by my standards. I know I was hard on Kouga but I really think that he should just leave Inu Yasha and Kagome alone, because they where meant to be together. So please don't get mad at me. R&R! 


	5. The hot spring, the water fight, and the...

Fantasy-Seal: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long I had writer's block and yah. I also had a lot of homework, 3 essays and 4 damn book reports ALL IN A WEEK!!!! To my disappointment I don't think any one reviewed but if you did thanks! Here's another chappie and I hope that makes you guys happy! (Woah I just rhymed cool!)  
  
'Italics' means some one is thinking  
  
Chapter 5: The hot spring, the water fight, and the ground  
  
"Let's go Kagome, please" asked Sango. "Come on! I haven't got all day, hurry up!" Kagome hurried to get all her stuff and shouting back to Inu Yasha and Miroku  
  
"If you two indiscriminate fools try and follow us I'll make sure you get well acquainted to the ground today!" she said threateningly. In a happier note "Come on let's go Sango!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and took of at a run towards the hot springs.  
  
'I hope that the monk won't try and convince me to take a look at the girls. Besides I have to think about a few things at hand.' Inu Yasha thought. He had been thinking during lunch, about why he seemed to be drawn towards Kagome but he needed more time to think, so he went to his tree and stared at the clouds, thinking.... As usual the monk had thought that it would be a good idea to 'protect' the girls so, but he waited for he thought that the best time to 'protect' the girls is when they're in a conversation...so he waited. 'I wonder when the girls are going to have a really interesting conversation, hmmm...Inu Yasha looks like he needs thinking time so when he's done maybe that's a good time to check on the girls...'  
  
-----------------------------The Hot Spring--------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Sango and Kagome reached the spring and started to undress. "Kagome do you think the boys are going to pop up any time soon?" asked Sango, she thought about it "Yes!" both girls said in unison, after that both started laughing. 'This is the perfect time to push in Sango.' Kagome thought evilly. So when Sango was near enough the water Kagome acted fast and pushed Sango in.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" yelled Sango. Inu Yasha and Miroku heard this and headed for the hot springs, when they had arrived they had found Sango in the water. She saw that there was only one thing to do when Kagome closes her eyes is to grab her and pull her in! Sango wait then she pulled Kagome in.  
  
"Sango that wasn't very nice!" sputtered Kagome after she had come up. "Well being pushed in wasn't very nice either!" Sango said back. The boys watching, behind a few bushes, Miroku looked like he was in heaven and Inu Yasha was looking as well but not like Miroku was. "Well it wasn't very nice being pushed first!" after Sango said that she splashed Kagome. So Kagome and Sango were having a full-on-force water fight. The boys watched with a bit of interest, Miroku by the way looked like he was gonna jump in himself but Inu Yasha got the hint in the perverted houshi's eyes and put a heavy hand on the houshi's shoulders, he of course got the hint and fumed in the inside. 'Damn! Why must Inu Yasha read me so well?!?!?!?! Oh well, I'll try again next time this happens when he's not around...' with that thought Miroku got some mischievous plan forming in his head of how to get Inu Yasha out of the way... 'What's that stupid houshi thinking, oh well I'll get him if he tries to see any of the girls naked...if he dares get near Kagome I'll kill him so each part of his body goes to each of the seven hells...wait what the hell did I just think about!?!?!?!?' Inu Yasha being no really good with his feelings and his thoughts made one really confused face, (A/N: you'd laugh at the sight, Miroku was drooling, Kagome and Sango wearing down a bit but still going on and Inu Yasha, with one confused face!!! LOL!!!)  
  
The girls finally stopped the water fight and settled down, gasping for a breath and listened for the two boys. Kagome finally realized that she can feel the familiar auras and winked at Sango and whispered in her ear.  
  
"The two boys are right behind us, in the bushes." Breathed Kagome in Sango's ear, "Don't you think I would know that by now, I can smell the houshi, by the smell I think he's been drooling so that must mean that they followed us here...should we greet them?" Kagome thought for a bit and had an evil-girly look on her face "Sure why not?" By the look of great happiness on Sango's face, she remembered that she was in the water, with no clothes on, 'how are Sango and I going to be able to get them when we are naked???' By the look on Sango's face she had thought of the same thing, but her eyes traveled to her big boomerang, Hiraikotsu, her eyes met Kagome's and both of them had evil-girly smirks on their faces.  
  
The two boys looked at one another and those back to the girls, both their thought were: 'what are those two girls smiling about? Maybe-' Both of them never got to finish their own thoughts because in the same moment Sango threw her boomerang and Kagome said "SIT!!!"  
  
:: BAM::BAM:: Inu Yasha had been acquainted to the ground once more pretty deep by the sounds of the BAM and Miroku had been hit with the boomerang, it had hit him on the first and the return trip, which had hit Miroku on the back of his head and he too had been acquainted to the ground.  
  
Both the girls had taken their clothes when both of the boys had been swirly-eyed and took off to another side of the hot spring.  
  
When the boys regain their senses  
  
"Ugh....that had hurt....wait..." said Miroku, looking around. "Where are the girls?" He got up and searched frantically.  
  
Inu Yasha had gotten up and hit Miroku on the head, which to my count, he now has 3 bumps. "Stupid houshi, they knew all along that we were here!" Inu Yasha headed back for camp wanting to think some more, Miroku still dazed followed not too far behind. 'Damn! I wish that they hadn't sensed Inu Yasha and me, for at that moment I had planned on jumping in myself, ohh well there's still a next time...' At that moment Miroku wasn't looking ahead of him and he got another bump from hitting a tree. 'Damn tree!!! Well I think the tree must be a girl because that had hurt, and it must be mad because I had been spying on the girls. Why must the cute girls hit so hard...'  
  
Fantasy-Seal: Man! I liked that tree; I must go and congratulate it! (Shouts thanks at the tree!!!)There you have it a good and long chappie, well gotta go and does the rest of my home work!! R&R plz!!! 


	6. Some talks and hard thoughts

Fantasy-Seal: Yes!!!!! I finished the essays and the reports, PARTY!!! Well I don't think my parents are gonna let me so instead here's a chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK U SNOOCHIE FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!I LOVE YA!!!!!!!!!  
  
'_Italics_' means someone is thinking  
  
Chapter 6: Some talks and hard thoughts. (A/N: Asking did I just rhyme again? I have got to stop doing that.)  
  
-----------------------------------------The Hot Spring---------------------------------  
  
Still laughing Sango and Kagome ran to the other side of the spring, there they found a good place to relax.  
  
Kagome still laughing somehow managed to talk in between giggles, "Sango let's get in the water, I want to talk." Sango was already in and was swimming around in circles, laughing every now and then. After the giggles had died down they began to talk, first it was about how the boys looked like when they had acquainted them to the ground. Finally they had gotten into the topic that Kagome had wanted to talk about.  
  
"Kagome, why did you give Inu Yasha 2 extra helpings? And why did you give us 1 extra helping?" asked Sango her dark brown eyes staring at Kagome, waiting for any sign of embarrassment from the question. '_If Kagome blushes then she confirms my suspicions of her liking Inu Yasha. Besides she hinted to me how Inu Yasha's back was warm and comfortable. Besides they look very cute together._' Sango smiled at the thought.  
  
Kagome on the other hand looked quite surprised at the question but had her own suspicions about Sango, '_I think she's trying to ask me how I feel about Inu Yasha, come to think of it all she would've done was just ask me and I would've answered truthfully._' "Oh! You see there was a guy in my time named Hojo, he likes me but I don't like him. He dropped by my house and tried to see if I was at home so he can try and ask me out again. He really is annoying come to think of it; if you guys hadn't hesitated I would have had to go on a date with Hojo. So I guess it was my way of thanking you guys for delaying me so I didn't have had to go on a date with Hojo." Kagome shuddered about the close call with Hojo. She hesitated for a moment before adding, "Also Sango where you trying to make me admit if I had feelings for Inu Yasha? All you could've done was just ask for I would've answered truthfully, you know I wouldn't hide anything from you unless it was for the better." Sango looked startled by the answer. '_So Sango was trying to make me admit me feelings for Inu Yasha_.' Kagome was staring with her chocolate-brown eyes, watching Sango, just like the way she had done with her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," apologized Sango. "I just had a thought that you might not be so open with your feelings, remember before? I know you had hid your feelings so that Inu Yasha won't feel guilty for going with Kikyo, so I just had a thought..." Sango had left it at that and stared at the water.  
  
Kagome was awestruck at the fact that Sango had just told her. '_Wow! Sango noticed that I had hid my feelings from everybody else. She's a true friend._' At that thought Kagome's heart and voice softened. "Sango, it's ok for you to ask me such questions, but I am just so surprised at the fact that you can notice that I had hid my feelings!" said Kagome. Sango looked up but not at Kagome. "It's just that besides my mother no one else had notice that I had hid my feelings. Everybody would've just thought something else but the only one to notice was you...only you, my most trusted and best friend." Kagome broke off at that.  
  
From what Sango heard she finally looked up at Kagome. "So you're not mad?" Kagome shook her head. Sango continued, "So do you have feelings for Inu Yasha?" Sango stared at Kagome. Kagome on the other hand was blushing.... Sango saw Kagome's blush so she took that as a-"Yes!!! So you do like him!!!!!!!!!" Kagome just blushed even more.  
  
'_Since we're having this conversation maybe I'll ask her if she likes Miroku._ '"Since now that you know I like Inu Yasha, I was wondering if you like Miroku?" Sango stopped laughing and looked at Kagome. Kagome couldn't recognize her look so she asked again. "Sango do you like Miroku?" Sango again didn't answer. '_Should I tell Kagome, I mean she did tell me that she had feelings for Inu Yasha, so here goes..._'  
  
"Don't tell the houshi." Sango said finally. Kagome perked up. "So you do like Miroku!!!! I knew it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then she started laughing. At this Sango looked up and stared at Kagome in disbelief. "You knew!?!?!?!?!?" Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Sango, "It was a bit obvious," at the look that Sango gave her, Kagome added hastily. "Only to me that is, Inu Yasha and Miroku won't notice such things. Since they are boys." Sango sighed and gave up at last. "Yes Kagome I do like the houshi!! There!" She splashed Kagome and yet again started another water fight. But this time it was a lot more fun because the water was deeper and that the boys weren't there.  
  
--------------------------------------Back to the boys---------------------------------------  
  
"Bout time you made it back." Grumbled Inu Yasha, "What took you so long." Miroku was about to answer but he got cut off, "Because-" "Wait don't answer that monk. Call me when the girls get back, I have to go and think."  
  
'_I wonder what Inu Yasha's got to think about? I mean he doesn't spend this much time thinking...or does he..._' Miroku went to his usual tree and treated the 3...wait 4 bumps on his head. "Well I have got other things to worry about." Groaned Miroku, caressing the bumps on his head, wincing every now and then.  
  
'I_ wonder why I think so much about Kagome?_' thought Inu Yasha. This very question was the hardest to answer...Inu Yasha had trouble answering that question; he never got to figure it out. That thought never left his head, when ever he was alone that thought always bugged him. He ran to his favorite tree and jumped up to the branch that had fitted his body perfectly. He came here when ever he was near Keade's village and when he needs to think about things. "Why do I care about Kagome?" he mumbled to himself. "Kagome......" He thought of the girl who broke his spell, the girl who always forgives him, the girl that he protects, the girl who had beautiful raven-black hair, the girl who has the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes he has ever seen..... "What in the seven hells did I just think of!?!?!?!?!" shouted Inu Yasha after he had just realized what he had been thinking about. He nearly fell out of the tree, when he had heard Miroku's voice calling down from below.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!! Shippo and Kiara just came back!" shouted Miroku. In a flash Inu Yasha was right in front of Miroku, who had not expected that jumped about a foot of the ground before finally got his heart beating in a steady pace. "Don't do that!" Miroku gasped. "Thank Kami for saving me from a heart attack!"  
  
"Feh! Stupid monk, where's Kiara?" asked Inu Yasha in his usual tone. Surprised at the question Miroku pointed back at camp. "Thanks....." Inu Yasha said briefly before he ran off to camp to find Kiara.  
  
"I wonder why Inu Yasha needed Kiara?" said Miroku speaking his thoughts out loud. "Oh well, I think that Kagome might not want to cook us something Fantasy-Seal: another end to another chapter........sigh that was a long one well gotta go!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The favor and the song

Fantasy-Seal: here's another chappie!!!!!!!! I thank you to megankitty, shiver, remix-69er, for reviewing the last chapter. I'm sorry for the long, long, long, long wait. I bet many of you were wondering why Inu Yasha wanted to see Kiara well in this chapter he lets it slip. Also I'm wondering if I should change the name and if you have any suggestions tell me kay. Carrying on here's a chapter.  
  
'_Italics_' means someone is thinking  
  
Chapter 7: The favor and the song  
  
'_I need to find Kiara._' Thought Inu Yasha, he ran into camp and found Kiara in her normal form.  
  
"Kiara, come here." Beckoned Inu Yasha, when they were a bit away from camp Inu Yasha asked. "Can you do me a favor?" (A/N: weird right? Inu Yasha asking Kiara a favor. You didn't thing that was coming now did you? LOL) Kiara looked surprised, in the look in her eyes, nodded. Kiara usually does only Sango's bidding but she was bound to the whole gang, so she had to do what ever if it was reasonable that is. "Good, at some point I'm going to take Kagome with me for a walk and I want you to make sure that the others, especially Sango and Miroku, don't follow us. Ok" said Inu Yasha, faster that what he normally would've said but since it was concerning Kagome, then you'd get the idea. Kiara with out hesitation nodded. Inu Yasha looked like he was going to hug her but he smelled the scent of Miroku's coming this way so he just nodded and added. "When I have Kagome with me on my back and I catch your eye, them that's when you come in and make sure that the others won't follow." Kiara again nodded. They both made their way back to camp and waited for the rest to come back. 'I_ hope that I'll be able to ask my Kagome to go with a walk with me...wait did I just think that Kagome was MINE?_' Inu Yasha blushed at the thought he just had about Kagome. As usual he jumped up into a tree and continued to blush because of his thoughts . . .  
  
-----------------------------The Girls at the Hot Springs--------------------------------------  
  
Both the girls were breathing heavily after their water fight. Sango had of course started, after she said that she had liked Miroku. (A/N: This to my case Sango and Miroku is such an obvious couple. So are Inu Yasha and Kagome. What do you guys think?)  
  
Sango looked up into that darkening sky and asked "Is it a good time to go back to camp?" in between gasps for air. Kagome too was gasping for air, she thought about the offer but she wanted some more time to spend with Sango.  
  
"Let's make the two boys worry about us a bit more, shall we?" suggested Kagome. Sango nodded and settled down and began to bathe herself. Kagome did the same. Once they were done Sango and Kagome began to dress. '_I wonder what Inu Yasha's doing right now . . ._' thought Kagome. Kagome had this thought in her mind while she and Sango were changing. Once they were done they made their way back to camp. The girls were surprised by the sight that had awaited them. Back at camp Shippo and Kiara had gotten water from a near by river and Miroku was cooking over the fire. Inu Yasha was in his usual Indian style sitting position, straight-backed, arms crossed and his sword the famous Tetsusaiga was within his arms. Shippo was waiting patiently for Miroku to be done cooking and Kiara ran up to Kagome and Sango in a greeting. Both Kagome and Sango raised an eyebrow but both were quite thankful that they didn't have to cook dinner. They put down their stuff near their sleeping bags and sat down near the fire.  
  
Miroku looked up from his cooking and saw the girls, "I had just thought that you two beautiful girls might want a break from cooking. So I did it. It's a stew this time, for I had thought that we should eat something else besides ramen." By the look that Inu Yasha gave Miroku he added hastily, "Not that stew is any better than ramen of course." Miroku turned around and face the ladies with an almost-sincere voice "Both Inu Yasha and I apologized graciously for peeking at you two ladies."  
  
Kagome and Sango caught each other's eye and both had thought that same thing: '_Yeah right, you're sorry!_' both girls smirked. Miroku didn't see it for he was now putting the stew he was cooking into the bowls and started handing it out. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap and started eating like he didn't eat for weeks. The rest ate their stews slowly.  
  
"My, my Shippo you certainly are hungry!" said Kagome, when the small kitsune had asked for more of the stew. Shippo answered when he swallowed his food, "its hard work carrying water here and back again." The rest of the group laughed at this, even Kiara gave a meow that sounded like a laugh. '_I wonder why Kagome and Sango took so long at the hot springs. . ._' thought Shippo but he shrugged it off and continued eating.  
  
When they were done, they had fixed everything and settled in for the night. Sango placed her sleeping bag away from Miroku and put her boomerang down but within her reach, in case of an attack from either a demon or a certain perverted houshi. Kiara curled up next to her master, Miroku leaned against a tree with his staff leaning against his arm. Kagome went inside her sleeping bag next to Shippo, who was already sleeping soundly due from his big dinner. '_Shippo looks so cute when he's asleep._' Thought Kagome, she settled herself besides Shippo with out waking him. She saw Inu Yasha up in a tree on the look out. '_I wonder if Inu Yasha ever sleeps._' Even though she was lying down she just couldn't sleep so she continued staring up at Inu Yasha, and how his hair looks when the moon light reflects of it. . .  
  
'_I wonder why Kagome is staring up at me._' Thought Inu Yasha as he was staring down at his comrades, Kagome didn't see his eyes though because it was hidden in by his bangs. '_When should I ask Kagome to go on a walk with me . . . ?_' Inu Yasha looked up to the stars briefly before he looked back down at the form of Kagome, who was half-asleep. Kagome whispered "Goodnight Inu Yasha." she knew that Inu Yasha could have heard it and fell asleep before hearing a certain silver-haired hanyou saying very quietly and sweetly, "Goodnight and sweet dreams Kagome."  
  
After Inu Yasha said this he looked up once again into the stars deep in thought with a smile on his face that he would have had to hide in the next morning. Little did he know that Sango was some what awake when she both him and Kagome wished each other good night. 'Did _I just hear Inu Yasha actually say to Kagome to have sweet dreams? Not to mention he had said it in a soft and caring way that I have never heard him say before . . . should I tell Miroku this in the morning?_' Sango peered at the sleeping houshi and thought '_Nah! But I guess since that both Kagome and Inu Yasha care for each other. . . but if I tell Miroku maybe he and I could make them realize their feelings for each other. . .that would be so fun!_' With that thought Sango fell asleep with a small smile on her face. That smile unfortunately quickly disappeared by Miroku who had been so-called dreaming had again groped Sango's butt.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" screamed Sango; you could've heard that scream if you were within about a few miles away from their camp. She grabbed her boomerang and hit Miroku on the head with it; she had hit him so hard he fell unconscious. Kagome, Inu Yasha and even a groggy-eyed Shippo laughed, Sango joined in shortly afterwards. For course when the laughter had died down Shippo whined that we couldn't sleep so Kagome sang him a song, Sango listened as well. Inu Yasha of course pretended not to listen but Kagome knew that he was listening.  
  
"I shall watch over you, When you sleep, Ever so peacefully.  
  
I shall protect you, When you sleep so that You shall see that I care for you  
  
I shall watch over you Any time of day.  
  
I shall be by your side When you chose waken  
  
I shall be here when you, Wake up and see the glorious Light of day. . ."  
  
When Kagome looked down after she was done she found Shippo asleep on her lap. She looked around and saw that Sango and even Miroku smiling at her. She smiled back as the two were lying down to go to sleep. She finally looked up at the tree that Inu Yasha was on and saw that he was looking at her with a smile on his face. Kagome yawned and fell back asleep.  
  
'_Kagome sounded so heavenly. . .like an angel'_ thought Inu Yasha, he jumped down and saw that Kagome had fallen asleep; he kissed her lightly on the fore head before jumping back up to his tree.  
  
Fantasy-Seal: AWWWWW!!!!! Wasn't that cute? Do you think that I should put in a bit more effort in the Miroku and Sango parings? R&R ok!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Feelings of love

Fantasy-Seal: Hey!!! I know that this is a bit late but . . . . SCHOOL'S FINALLY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PARTY AT MAH PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for a even longer wait but well I have just been so busy like going to the mall, hanging out, sleeping, eating, etc. it's just so tiring =). Any way here's a chapter!! Like to thank megankittty for reviewing, it's only one but what more can I ask for??  
  
'_Italics_' = someone thinking  
  
Chapter 8: Feelings of love  
  
'_When should I ask, tomorrow or today????_' thought Inu Yasha, sitting on a tree branch staring at the sky. The gang just fought a demon who like others, was trying to get the Shikon jewel once again. Sango, being the girl that she is, got hurt in the battle, when a demon snuck up on her.  
  
Kagome was treating Sango's wounds as carefully as she can without causing her too much pain. Sango gasped out in pain when Kagome, put the bandage around to tight on her leg. Kagome apologized and continued wrapping Sango's leg more carefully. Sango had a deep cut on her leg, from the demon, a few minor cuts and bruises. Kagome was done she realized that she need more medical supplies. '_I best tell Miroku, that I have to go to my time, to get more supplies._' Thought Kagome, she called over to Miroku.  
  
"I have to get more supplies, get Sango up on Kiara and take her back to Keada's village; I'll meet you there, once I get back. She gave Sango a reassuring smile and continued packing her stuff.  
  
She grabbed her stuff and went over to Inu Yasha, who was still up in the tree. "Inu Yasha, get down here. As you have heard I have to get more supplies." She tapped her foot and yelled "SI-" she didn't finish cause Inu Yasha was down in a flash when he heard the beginning of the cursed word 'sit'. She gave Inu Yasha her bag and climbed into his back, she saw Sango grinning at her. She remembered the talk at the hot spring, and blushed but she didn't need to hide it since Inu Yasha already jumping from tree to tree.  
  
'_Perfect! I can talk to Kagome now, without being bothered by the rest._' Inu Yasha looked at his bearings and found the place he was going to take Kagome to. Inu Yasha jumped towards it. Kagome saw that this wasn't the way to the well she was about to ask but they already arrived at the place and Kagome was awestruck. Inu Yasha took both of them to a hill over looking a meadow full of flowers. Inu Yasha grinned at Kagome's expression. He took off the top of his haori and laid it down on the ground so that both he and Kagome can have a place to sit on. He also dropped the yellow bag by the tree.  
  
"Why did you take me to this place?" asked Kagome, still awestruck, she looked over at Inu Yasha, he was staring at her. His golden eyes where shining, his sliver hair swaying gently from a breeze. '_Wow! Inu Yasha looks so . . . so . . . handsome. . . ._' thought Kagome. Her raven-black hair was swaying ever-so gracefully from the same breeze; her chocolate brown eyes were just perfect for her. '_Kagome looks so beautiful. I think I'll tell her right here, and now._'  
  
"Listen Kagome," started Inu Yasha in a bit of a shaky voice. "To answer your question, I just though that you might like it and I really wanted to tell you something important. . ."  
  
Kagome waited but no answer came. She waited but got impatient.  
  
"Well what did you want to tell me?" "I . . . uhhh... I. . . ." "Inu Yasha just spit it out already, I really have to go back home."  
  
Inu Yasha did one of those anime fall downs, and went he came back up he had a sweatdropped. He took a deep breath and said in one breath, "IthinkIloveyouKagome."  
  
Kagome just sat there staring at him, with disbelief in her eyes. Inu Yasha saw the emotion and took it the wrong way. He looked away and was mentally slapping himself.  
  
'_He loves me?_'"Inu Yasha, I never knew you felt this way about me. . ."Kagome said softly, she saw Inu Yasha he looked heartbroken and rejected but before he can run off, Kagome saw too it that it's was going to be a day that they'll remember. Kagome kissed Inu Yasha, he looked he startled, when Kagome pulled away Inu Yasha had his eyes wide open in surprised. Kagome of course being the girl she is giggled.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled and asked "So does that mean that mean you feel the same way about me too?" He really didn't need an answer, because Kagome just kissed him again, he expected this so he kissed back. Inu Yasha pulled away this time, "So I guess that's a yes" Kagome giggled, climbed into his lap and rested against his chest. Inu Yasha put his arms around her waist and relaxed against a tree behind him. '_I'm glad I told her. . . . ._'both quickly fell asleep in each others arms. (AN: AWWW!!)

Kouga happened to pass by, and saw Kagome in Inu Yasha's arms and got so very, very jealous. '_What the-'"_What are you doing with MY woman!?"  
  
Both were abruptly awoken by the shout and were surprised to find Kouga. "I asked you, what are you doing with MY woman!?" yelled Kouga, the veins on his neck popping out. '_I'm gonna rip dog-turd limb from limb!!!'  
_  
Inu Yasha merely growled and put an arm around Kagome. She blushed but she put a brave front and acted as if she was used to this.  
  
Kouga merely stammered, '_My Kagome is letting that, that, that thing put its arm around her!?!_' He growled. "What did you do to Kagome?" He said through gritted teeth. '_I only have on chance to get Kagome back. . ._' Inu Yasha replied gruffly "I didn't do any thing to her." "Yes you did! She would never let you hold her like that." "Well she's letting me now. . ." "She's MY woman" Kouga shouted.  
  
"I was never you're woman Kouga," she said. Kouga looked crestfallen, '_I just lost my chance. . ._' Kagome felt bad but it was the truth, she Inu Yasha was about to yell but Kagome cut him off. "Kouga, Inu Yasha and I are together now." Said Kagome, Kouga just stood there gapping at her, he didn't give in just yet, he had only one way to get Kagome with him. "But you're MY woman!" Anger fuelled inside of Kagome, it took a lot of her strength to keep a calm tone in her voice. "Like I told you before, I never was your woman. I know that you have feelings for me but, I have feelings for Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha blushed crimson red at this. "We can be friends but nothing will ever happen between us. I know there's some one out there who likes you, maybe that some one is just under your nose."  
  
Kouga just nodded before he left, "Inu Yasha, you're one lucky hanyou." That surprised both Kagome and Inu Yasha. '_Did Kouga just talk to me, without shouting and insulting me?_' Kagome just looked surprised. "I'm guessing that Kouga, you're ok with Inu Yasha now?" Kouga nodded and left.  
  
Inu Yasha still had that confused look on his face. Kagome motioned him to sit down, he did, and he put Kagome on his lap, kissed her lightly on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome sighed and settled in. Both fell asleep once again.  
  
Not surprisingly Miroku, Sango and Shippo, had found the couple by using Shippo's nose.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inu Yasha." began Shippo. "What it is Shippo, did something bad happen to them?" asked Sango, panic clear in her voice. "No, well I don't smell any demon, around their scents but they aren't headed for the well." Shippo looked up at Sango, after he was done speaking. Sango was relived if only a little, she opened her mouth to speak but Miroku cut her off. "Shippo follow their scents, there might not be a demon there before but there might be one now." Shippo nodded, and continued to sniff out Kagome's and Inu Yasha's scents. Miroku turned around to face Sango, who was on Kiara. (AN: Forgot to mention Shippo and Miroku are on foot.) "Are you sure you want to find them in your condition?" he asked worry evident in his voice and in his violet eyes. Sango nodded. "Kagome is like a sister to me and I won't let another person I care about, to be gone from my life, once again." She stated boldly. Miroku was in awe by Sango's small speech about loyalty and turned to follow Shippo.  
  
---------------------------A LITTLE WHILE LATER. . . . . . . . . ----------- ----------------------  
  
"Miroku, Sango, I found Kagome and Inu Yasha and guess what?!" called out Shippo. "What?" asked Miroku and Sango in the same time. Shippo bounded back to them and whispered. "Come see for your selves, but make sure Kiara transforms into her small form, so that Inu Yasha can't sense her as much." Miroku looked over at Sango, she nodded, and he took that as permission to help her off Kiara's back. When Sango was on the ground, she gasped put in pain, when she tried to put pressure on her leg. Miroku caught her before she fell, "Don't worry I got you," he put an arm around her waist and he put her arm over his shoulder. Sango blushed furiously. '_Miroku's in a perfect place to grope me but he's not, thank Kami, that he's a bit of a gentleman._' Miroku made his way to Shippo being very careful of Sango.  
  
"Just a little farther you guys, "whispered Shippo. At last the three were out or the woods and on the hill. Shippo pointed at Inu Yasha and Kagome, in each others arms sleeping, and Inu Yasha leaning against a tree.  
  
"Awww, don't they look so cute together?" whispered Sango. Miroku and Shippo nodded.  
  
"I think that we should leave them alone for a while. Why don't we wait until they are awake, to go to Keada's village." Whispered Miroku, all three of them moved a bit away from the sleeping Inu Yasha and Kagome. Apparently they didn't move enough, because Kagome heard whispers and awoke to find the trio, by the small fire. Sango was leaning against a tree not too far away from the fire. Shippo and Miroku cooking ramen over the fire.  
  
Kagome sat down beside Sango, who whispered, "enjoy your cuddle and nap?" with a small smile. Kagome blushed and nodded. '_Sango's was injured, I wonder how's she's doing?_' Kagome asked. "How long have you been here, you should have been at Keada's village by now. How are your wounds holding up?" asked Kagome, Sango replied calmly. "We have been here for a good bit of time. My wounds sting as wounds do, but other than that I'm fine, really. Miroku, Shippo and I thought that you two needed the nap and decided to stay here for the night." A breeze went by, Sango shivered slightly.  
  
Miroku was watching the girls from the fire and saw that Sango was shivering, so being a gentleman he took of the outer of his robe, walked over to Sango, and placed it over her. Sango had a puzzled look on her face, Miroku shrugged, merely said, "you looked cold." With that said he walked back to the fire. '_Hope Sango's gonna be alright when her wounds finish healing._' Miroku thought.  
  
Kagome giggled at Sango's puzzled face. "What?" asked Sango, "I think that Miroku's likes you." Replied Kagome in a whisper, it was hard to tell but Sango blushed. '_He was nice enough to me, helping me to walk and while I was leaning onto him he didn't even try and make a move. Now, he gave me his robe so I don't get cold . . . can he really be warming up to me?_' Sango blushed more, by her thoughts. Kagome giggled once again. Sango told Kagome about him helping her, the no groping, and the worry in his voice and his eyes. Kagome giggled once again, "Yup, he so got a crush on you." Sango blushed even more; thanks to Inu Yasha she didn't need to reply to Kagome, for she was already at Inu Yasha's side. '_I'm so gonna thank Inu Yasha at some point._'  
  
"Have a good nap?" asked Kagome sweetly. Inu Yasha nodded, he finally took a look around the area, and he found the rest of the gang and went crazy.  
  
"Wha- . . . wha- . . . ." he stammered. He finally found the right words to say. "What are you guys doing here?" he demanded. Sango answered him, "Shippo smelt your scents and it wasn't heading towards the village or the well, and we got worried. So we followed you scents here and saw you two all cuddled up and sleeping," She smirked when Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed, deep red. "So we decided to stay here the night, since we didn't want to wake you and all." All Inu Yasha did was climb up a tree and sat up there until it was time for dinner. Kagome sat by Sango once again, and waited.  
  
After dinner was done, they settled in for the night. Sango slept near the fire but she still shivered. So Miroku walked over and blocked the wind using his body, Sango thanked Miroku and fell asleep, with Shippo on her stomach. After a while the only ones left awake were Inu Yasha and Kagome. Inu Yasha was sitting cross-legged; Kagome was on her stomach reading a book, by fire light. Kagome yawned and crawled over to Inu Yasha, bringing with her, the sleeping bag. She up zipped all the way and motioned for Inu Yasha to come, and he joins her. She cuddled close to Inu Yasha; he put his one of his arms out so she can rest her head on it, and the other arm snaked around her waist.  
  
Unknown to the gang, a shadowy figure was watching their every move and detail.  
  
Fantasy-Seal: CLIFFY!!! I FEEL SO EVIL LEAVING THAT CLIFFY THERE!!! Any ways R&R PLS!!!!!!!!!!


	9. A new ally

Fantasy-Seal: Hey!!! The last chapter was fluffy wasn't it? Anyway, I felt so evil leaving that cliffy in the ending that was fun!! I bet you guys are like this --'. LOL! I would be! I noticed in my chapters that I didn't have a Miroku and Sango fluff, so I'm going work on that. Now on with the story!!!  
  
A late thank you to Nya Goddess of Shadows for reviewing. T-T, Yes I will try and update faster, don't you worry!!  
  
Orion Kohaishu: Glad that you liked the fluff, I liked it too. you'll find out what's going to happen in this chapter. And don't worry I will try and update sooner.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I forgot to put this one the very first chapter along with the disclaimer is that I have a few characters that I do actually own and I'm gonna put them in this story. Like for instance meet Kiona!  
  
:: Kiona appears out of nowhere and waves:: Hi! I'm Kiona, You'll know about me in this chapter- oops! :: Looks to FS (Fantasy-Seal) fuming mad:: I think I'll go now! :: Runs away from FS who is now currently throwing stuff at Kina::  
  
FS: Ok, that's done and over with, as Kiona has just spit you'll know more about her in this chapter. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and throw more stuff at her. Hope you like the chapter! :: Walks away grabbing at anything to throw at Kiona::  
  
'_Italics_' = some one's thoughts  
  
Chapter 9: A new ally  
  
Kagome awoke to find that she was enveloped by the strong, warm, and safe arms of Inu Yasha. She looked up to see that Inu Yasha was awake; he put a finger to his lips, and motioned to the area where Sango was sleeping. Kagome got up and peeked at her friend, she smiled when she saw the pair. At some point during the might Miroku managed to cuddle up beside Sango, without groping her or doing at thing perverted, as he would have normally done, nor had he hurt her in any way. (She was still injured.) Shippo, who was sleeping in Sango's stomach during the might, he had felt Miroku's arms go around Sango's waist, sighed and got up to walk to Kiara, grumbling, about one thing or another. Kiara didn't object when Shippo, slept with her. (Not that way!)  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha made breakfast that morning; the pair awoke with blushes on their faces, although they didn't talk about it during breakfast. Kagome gave Sango a glace which said: 'You guys looked so cute together.' Sango blushed a deeper shade of red when she realized that, the glance that Kagome gave her was the same that she had given her the night before. '_Why did Kagome have had to wake up so early?_' Kagome scooted over to Sango, "And you thought that we looked cute," said Kagome softly, a smile tugging at her rosy lips. "You should have seen yourself, all cuddled up in Miroku's arms." Sango just blushed and continued to eat. "You just had to wake up early." Kagome didn't hesitate, "Yep!" She smiled at ate her breakfast.  
  
The gang got ready to leave, Sango was having difficulty in climbing on to Kiara, and she was still wounded. She was still blushing from finding herself in Miroku's arms. Miroku found that Sango was having trouble so he helped her by, grabbing her by the waist, and hoisting her up onto the back of Kiara, Sango was blushing more furiously than before. '_I hope that Kagome didn't see that, or she would so tease me about it._' Miroku just smiled at her before leaving, to put out the fire. Kagome saw this at that corner of her eye; she smiled a knowing smile and continued packing. '_I'll tell her I saw that but not in a teasing way, man, Sango was blushing like mad!_' Once everybody was done, and the fire was put out, they set off.  
  
The gang walked in silence, Shippo who was usually the one who was talking like a lunatic was quiet. Sango's wounds have healed but not completely so every now and again you can hear a hiss of pain coming from the demon exterminator. Miroku usually walked beside Inu Yasha, dropped back so that he was now walking beside Kiara who was carrying Sango. For the whole time they had walked Miroku didn't do anything perverted towards Sango, which of course surprised everybody. Shippo being the talkative one had voiced his thoughts out loud which broke the peaceful and yet awkward silence between them.  
  
"Why hasn't Miroku groped Sango yet?" asked Shippo, with a cute puzzled look on his face. "He normally would've groped Sango at least, 2 times by now, 3 maybe." He stroked his small chin before adding a small after thought. "Maybe Miroku has stopped his perverted ways for the last time. . ." He thought about it a little bit more before adding a- "Nah!"  
  
Everybody laughed at Shippo's antics at trying to cheer the group up, but each of them had thought the same thing: Why hadn't Miroku groped Sango yet? It was a normal routine in the morning, packing up, walking, Miroku groping Sango, Sango hitting Miroku or slapping him, Miroku unconscious or dazed, Sango fuming, every body else giving a giggle or a sigh, and continue walking.  
  
Miroku sighed at the young kitsune. "Shippo, Shippo, Shippo, I haven't groped Sango yet, because of her wounds, it would cause her much pain in too moving," As if on cue, Sango gave a light hiss. "See? If I groped her now she would have had to move to slap me or hit me. This action might open her wounds, if she had moved too much."  
  
Shippo mouth formed an "O" and added just for the fun of it. "Since when do you have limitations in your groping?" Everybody, except Inu Yasha who is currently snorting, laughed their head off. "He's got you there Miroku," said Inu Yasha. "I don't think that you should say a word Miroku, Shippo has been reading some of Kagome's books and well since at some point during the day she and I always make fun of each other, he might have learned a few things since then. Like, humiliating for instance."  
  
Miroku just looked confused, '_Young Shippo snapping or humiliating me? Like that's ever going to happen._' Miroku scoffed. He tired his luck, "I have had limitations in my groping ever since I found out that punches and slaps from very angry girls hurt."  
  
Shippo waited a moment and asked Kagome, "Is it okay if I-" Kagome already knew what he was going to say so she cut him of "Sure." Besides it was she who told him that it was okay to make fun at times, but not much as to hurt feelings, so she just watched the fun. Shippo turned back to Miroku, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Since when did punches and slaps stop you before?" Every body laughed harder then before at Shippo's comment. Even Inu Yasha joined in the laughter.  
  
Miroku blushed at the comment, he knew that Shippo had learned it from both Kagome and Inu Yasha from their constant arguments, he knew that Shippo would just answer him back and make the rest laugher harder, and so he just played along. '_It was getting a bit boring walking in silence, at least this will make the beautiful Sango smile, the smile that made me fall in love with her. . ._' "Well it is true I guess, punches and slaps have never stopped me before, but I need to rest my face for all the pain it has been going through." Miroku shrugged and grinned after his little statement to make it a bit funnier for the rest. Shippo thought a little bit but came back with well a come back. "Last time I checked, your face didn't need a rest, you groped a least 3 or 4 more times before calling it quits and getting knocked out."  
  
Everybody was laughing harder then ever and was clutching their sides or leaning against a tree, in their amusement from the two. Shippo who was standing in the basket fell over laughing his cute little head off. Miroku was chuckling and was keeping an eye on Sango so that she didn't fall off Kiara, in her mirth. Kagome and Inu Yasha were leaning against each other, Inu Yasha was holding his sides and Kagome was laughing so hard that tears came down her face. After a long while the group had finally finished laughing but that didn't stop a few giggles here and there. They walked some more, this time they were chatting among them selves, ever since Shippo and Miroku had their little conversation about groping; it had lifted the quiet air between every body in the group so every body was chatting happily.  
  
The main topic in this conversation at the moment was: Shippo. He liked being in the center of attention and didn't complain, he only did when Inu Yasha made rude comments. The gang was asking him about other fox-demons, weapons they use, the tribes, and they tricks that the fox-demons use. The group knew that Shippo missed his family so they didn't go near the matter; they knew that Shippo would feel bad and he might cry and didn't want to see that so they stayed far away from the topic.  
  
The Camp  
  
The day went away and the gang settled in for the night, they were near a village but were too tired to go on. There was a hot spring near by so Kagome and Sango headed for it. Miroku remembering that Sango was still wounded, didn't go after the retreating backs of the girls, instead he got a fire ready. Inu Yasha was as usual up a tree, ready for any sign of a demon coming near their camp. "That's new," inquired Inu Yasha. Miroku looked up at him and asked, "What's new?" Inu Yasha gave a small smile before answering. "You didn't go after the girls." Miroku thought about it and since they all knew the answer he didn't bother answering so instead he worked on the fire, and played with Shippo and Kiara.  
  
The Girls  
  
Kagome and Sango were already in the warm water. Sango was healing still, it would take her a few more days till she was healed enough, so she didn't swim with Kagome, instead sat on a rock and kept a look out. Kagome looked over at Sango, she sensed that the exterminator was slightly tense, as if she had expected a demon to come out and attack. So Kagome swam over to Sango and put a wet hand on Sango's dry shoulder. "Don't be so tense; relax, if you're worried about Miroku being here, he's not. I took the liberty to look around when I was swimming." Sango smiled, '_well that's one of my worries down, for now that is._' Sango still kept the smile on her face a relaxed a bit, but was still ready in case of any thing happening. The girls talked for a long while, since they were so into their talks they didn't notice a demon come at them. Kagome was still chatting to Sango but all of a sudden a demon leapt out of the woods, she nearly jumped up but remembered that she was naked just covered her chest with her arms and neared her bows and arrows.  
  
The demon was a very large tiger, the tiger had orange-red fur with a few black strips and it had black eyes, which surprised Kagome, she had thought that tigers had yellow eyes not black. Sango had also neared her boomerang and placed a hand on it so that if the demon had tried anything he or she would be a goner. The demon looked around before turning into its human form. The tiger demon was actually a girl; she wore a deep-red kimono, with black trimmings, which fitted perfectly into her hair, which was the orange-red fur on the tiger. She also wore a katana bound to her slender waist by a black sash. Her hair was waist length and waved around freely. Her eyes held much knowledge in them. She took a look at them once more and realized that she was being rude.  
  
"Forgive me for intruding you when you were bathing," her voice was light and calm. "I had to talk to you when that hanyou that you traveled with wasn't near you. He would've attacked and asked questions later, and I really wanted to help you out in your quest, so that's why I came." She sat down on the ground and waited for their answer, she closed her eyes, for their sakes. Without opening an eye she added, "you don't need to be afraid of me, you can relax I won't attack you. All I ask is that you put down your weapons, but if you wish to have them in your hands, and it makes you comfortable then you may keep a hold of them."  
  
Sango and Kagome gaped at the girl, both thought the same thing: how had she known that our weapons are up with out opening her eyes? Kagome and Sango put down their weapons but it was within their reaches. The tiger demon opened an eye, and smiled. '_They put down their weapons; they must really be kind hearted just as the villagers have said they are._' Her eyes scanned Kagome and Sango's faces and not any where else. She met Sango's eyes and saw a fierce look in her eye which meant: one move and your dead. The demon's eyes left Sango and went on to Kagome, the demon's black eyes widened in surprise, '_she's a miko, why didn't I know that before?!?!_'  
  
Sango became inpatient and just asked, "What do you want for us demon?" The demon just looked at her, her face was unreadable, but she answered the question in a calm manner, as if she was old friends with Sango. "Like I have told you, I wanted to help you in your quest for the Shikon jewel shards. By the way my name is Kiona." Kagome looked at Sango; both eyes were wide open in surprise. Kiona saw their surprised expressions on there faces so she just continued on. "I can see from the looks on your faces that is saying, 'how did I find out you were collecting the jewel shards?' Well for one I have been watching you for a bit now, and that demon attacked I heard it say before 'hand over the Shikon shards.' That was one way I knew the other is the fact that this girl," pointing to Kagome. "Is wearing a jar with Shikon shards in it, which I have just found out when I was observing you two." Kagome picked up the jar and stared at it then back to Kiona. Kagome gave Sango a look which said 'oops I forgot.'  
  
Kiona stood up and got Sango's and Kagome's clothing and placed it near them. "It would be better if we talked about this in your camp, I would not like to repeat myself once again." Kiona then turned around and faced the opposite direction. Kagome and Sango got up and dressed quickly behind a few bushes. Kagome was about to start asking questions but a look from Sango got her quiet. When the two girls were done dressing the made their way back to camp. They walked in an awkward silence.  
  
The Camp  
  
Inu Yasha sensed Kagome and Sango coming nearer but he also smelled another presence with them. He jumped off the tree and faced the direction where the two girls and the unknown presence were. Miroku stopped playing with Shippo and Kiara when he saw Inu Yasha jump out of his tree. Miroku was about to speak when he saw that Inu Yasha's sword hand was on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Thoughts ran through Miroku's mind when he went to get his staff, '_a demon approaches, but what about Sango and Kagome? Are they alright?_' He too stood beside Inu Yasha in a defensive stance. When Kagome and Sango came through the trees the boys relaxed a bit but were still alert. Kagome put a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder, and whispered something. Inu Yasha calmed down but he was still tense. Sango did the same to Miroku, and he too relaxed but still searching the woods for any sign of a demon.  
  
Kiona came out of the woods still in her human form, and immediately the boys were ready for an attack. Sango and Kagome did what they can to calm the boys down and reassure them that the demon was a friend of theirs. Miroku gave in easily but Inu Yasha was being stubborn so Kagome just gave him a small-"sit." Inu Yasha meet the ground, meet Inu Yasha.  
  
Kiona just stared at the small crater with a sliver-haired hanyou in it, then back to Kagome. Kagome just stared at Kiona, before she could say any thing Kiona laughed. Inu Yasha grumbled and glared at Kina, "Feh! Not funny, I wouldn't be laughing if you were the one who got pummeled into the ground." He dusted himself of and stood by Kagome. He gave Kagome a small glare before turning his attention back to Kiona, who has stopped laughing but still gave a giggle or two. Kagome and Sango sat down and motioned her to do the same.  
  
She sat down beside Kagome and waited for her to start. She gave a nod to the miko and she started but was cut of by none other then Inu Yasha himself.  
  
"What are you doing here demon?" he growled. Kiona just stared at him with a cool look in her eyes. "I'm here to help you find Naraku, to destroy him and to find the rest of the jewel fragments so that other demons won't go around destroying everything." Inu Yasha just stared at her, speechless. But quickly gathered himself to question her once more, "How did you know that we were looking for Naraku and the jewel shards?" He finished with a triumphant smirk on his face. '_Let's see if she can answer that one._'  
  
Kiona answered him once again in a cool demeanor, "I have been watching you for a few days now and I have heard few of your conversations. One of them coming from you," pointing to Inu Yasha. "You said that the demon you faced was a dispatch of one of Naraku's horde. You fought it but you found no jewel shards. Then you went stomping and muttering, about Naraku and jewel shards." Inu Yasha's triumphant smirk vanished from his face, '_she's right! We did fight a demon from Naraku's horde, and it didn't have a jewel fragment and I went ballistic because of it._' Inu Yasha continued to gape at Kiona.  
  
Shippo went up to Kiona and sniffed her. "She's a tiger demon," he sniffed again. "You're strong for your kind too. Although I'm not saying that you're weak or anything. . ." Kiona smiled, "You have a good sense of smell, and yes I'm a strong from my kind." Shippo stopped sniffing and looked at her and asked, "What tribe are you from?" Kiona motioned for the kitsune to sit on her lap, and he did. "I'm from the Fire tribe; I'm the daughter of my tribe's leader, Jiokhan." Kiona carefully ran her fingers through Shippo's hair, so that her nails won't hurt him. Shippo cuddled more into her lap and sighed.  
  
Kiona smiled and looked up, "Any more questions?" Miroku got up and asked, his ever so famous line, with a glint in his violet eyes "Yes, as a matter of fact, here's one. Will you bear my children?" Kiona looked shocked, before Sango and Kagome could react; Kiona had Shippo carefully layed on the ground, and punched Miroku all in one swift move.  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha and Sango gaped at Kiona. She stared back at them, "Was I not supposed to do that?" The three shook their heads, Kagome was the one the spoke though, "No, actually we would have expected you to scream and glare at him but we never expected you to punch him."  
  
"Oh, is he always like that?" she asked. Every body just nodded. Apparently Kiona had her back to Miroku, and well he is now conscious once more and saw his opportunity to grope Kiona. So he got up and rubbed her back side. Kiona blushed, in another swift move she had Miroku with his back to the ground and her katana pointing to his throat. "Don't you ever do that again," she threatened in a soft and dangerous voice which made it even more threatening then ever. She quickly sheathed her weapon and sat down and put the awakened Shippo on her lap. Kiona looked around once more to find three pairs of eyes on her, awe and surprise in reflecting in their eyes. "What did I do now that you find most surprising?" Shippo having seen it all, answered for them, "The girls always hit Miroku if he ever did something perverted but they never threatened him before."  
  
Sango was the first to recover, "That's fine, the punches, and slaps weren't affecting him any way." She shrugged and patted Kiara. "So Kiona, you said that you were going to help us does that mean that you're going to join our group?"  
  
Kiona nodded. "Since I am new to your group you probably shall want me to know more about me, right?" Every body nodded, before they could ask any questions Kiona cut them off. "It shall have to wait until we eat, you all are hungry and you walked all day, so it's time to eat. I shall assist in cooking as well."  
  
With that said everybody went their ways, Inu Yasha sat down refusing to help and just stared, Kagome and Kiona cooked, Sango tended to the fire, and Shippo waited by the fire for food. Kiara waited as well.  
  
Once dinner was cooked and everybody had a bowl of ramen they settled down to hear Kiona's story. Kiona leaned against a tree and let Shippo lye in her lap before starting.  
  
"Well, as you know I'm from the Fire tribe. Every body in the Fire tribe is skilled in swift movements, and in our agility. We also use a bit of ancient magic that has been passed down from generation to generation.We're usually a peaceful tribe but every since Naraku and his minions we have changed. We no longer use our skills for fun but to defend and to kill. When Naraku attacked he killed half of my tribe, and he also killed . . . . . my mate, my daughter and some members of my family . . . . ." Kiona's voce broke off and now had tears glistening in her black eyes. Shippo did his best to comfort her, Sango and Kagome did too.   
  
Kiona took a deep breath and rubbed at her eyes before starting once again, "Only a few families remind whole. My father heard from a near by village that a group saved there village from a demon, with a Shikon no Tama embedded in it without any charge. They had only wished for a night at an inn, the next morning they were gone. My father asked how they looked like and he then went back to our tribe, and sent me and a few scouts to look for you. He wishes that a select few and I to accompany you. If you wish to discuss this with my father I can take you too him."  
  
Kagome, Sango. Miroku and Inu Yasha all nodded. Inu Yasha being the leader spoke for them, "We shall meet your father, and since you shall be staying with the group I suggest that you show us your skills."  
  
Kiona merely looked up and nodded. "Do you wish too see all of my skills or just certain ones?" Inu Yasha just shrugged, "Up to you."  
  
Kiona walked a few meters away from a sturdy oak; she then took out a bow and a quiver full of arrow. She nooked one arrow and took aim, while Kiona was aiming red tendrils began to form around the arrow, so when the arrow had hit the tree the red tendrils began to enveloped the tree, a few seconds later the tendrils burst in to flame, but it didn't burn the tree. She then took another arrow and aimed for another tree, when the arrow was flying to the tree, it had slowly changed into a flame arrow, when it struck the tree she was aiming at it had burst into flame right before their eyes.  
  
She put down her bow and her quiver and took out her katana, she held it in front of her and all of a sudden flames began to surround the sword, she slashed a tree, it stood as if it had never been struck but the next moment the top half of it slid to the ground, in a perfect cut. The fire diminished around the sword but it had a red-ish tinge to it, she then threw the sword like a boomerang (think of when Sango throws Hiraikotsu.) The sword struck 3 trees before retuning to Kiona's hand. All the trees just like the one she slashed had the top part slide down in another clean cut.  
  
She sheathed her katana and turned around, to find that Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome and even Inu Yasha, gapping at her. She sighed and sat down cross-legged against a tree; Shippo bounded up to her and asked, "Can you teach me how to do that sword thing? Not the one where you throw it though that one was scary but the other one?" He gave her little puppy-eyes just to make it cute. Kiona giggled and said, "I don't know Shippo, all the things I have shown you are only for the demons of the Fire tribe to know. I'm sorry." Shippo looked downcast so she rethought about a few things and added, "Although I think I can teach you one thing. . ." Shippo gave Kiona a big kitsune hug around the neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank y-" "Ok, Shippo, enough of the thank yous." Shippo let Kiona go but cuddled up in her lap, to show his gratitude.  
  
"That was amazing Kiona!" exclaimed Kagome, making Kiona blush. "Oh, it was nothing." She replied modestly. Sango joined in, "You call clean cutting 3 trees clean in a row nothing?" Kiona blushed another shade of red, from the praise. "My father can do 5 in a row." Sango waved that off, "That was your father, not you." "Yea well. . ."  
  
Inu Yasha huffed, '_wonder if I did that would Kagome praise me?_' Kagome turned around, "Don't so rude Inu Yasha," "But-" "But nothing; it's not courteous to be huffing at a guest." "Will you let me finish wrench?" he asked. 'Even though he might have confessed to me, he stills calls me wrench?!' "Ok that's it, SIT BOY!!"::BAM::  
  
Everybody else besides the laughing Kiona sweat dropped.  
  
"When will he have the decency too be kind to guests?" murmured Miroku. "I heard that monk!" said Inu Yasha, his head out of the crater. "Well he is right there Inu Yasha, you should learn so manners," inquired Sango. Once Inu Yasha was out of the crater he stood in his usual stance and said a "feh." Before sitting down he muttered under his breath about teaming up and manners.  
  
Kiona finished laughing enough to say what's on her mind, "Well Inu Yasha you had better learn some manners now before you go to my tribe's area. Also not to mention keep your temper down too. My father has plenty on his mind so he might snap if you push him over the edge." "Feh." "I'll take first watch then." "No, its ok Kiona you go and rest," insisted Kagome. "I'm fine, you all can rest I can take watch it's the least I can do." Sango nodded.  
  
Everybody had already prepared their stuff for sleeping in, and once they said their good nights, they were asleep. Kiona made herself comfortable, and sighed, she then closed her eyes while she was doing that she also expanded her senses to cover 20 miles around the camp. '_What is she doing? I thought she said that she was taking first watch._' "I'm expanding my senses to cover 20 miles around the camp, if you're wondering." Kiona said all that while still keeping her eyes shut. "Feh." '_How did she know I was wondering that? Can she read minds?_' "Bout time you found that out. Kagome and Sango already know," answering Kiona even though he didn't say any thing. "Just say out of my mind ok?" "If you say so," Kiona finally opened her eyes to look at the group, '_they really are what the villagers say they are, kind, brave, and courteous. Or at least most of them._' She smirked, and closed her eyes once again to focus on the surroundings.  
  
Fantasy-Seal: I hope that answers people's unasked questions.  
  
:: Kiona comes in grabs the keyboard away from FS and types:: yes I hope it does, any way R&R!  
  
:: FS:: I'm supposed to say that!  
  
:: Kiona:: It isn't any more! Cue evil music Mwhahahaha!  
  
::FS:: --' ok, I think I should cut back on the sugar.  
  
::Kiona:: No! Sugar is my best friend! :: Hugs a bag of cotton candy and a bag of sugar. Then runs out of the room still holding the bags.::  
  
::FS:: --' sigh, now if you'll excuse me I have to once again chase Kiona!


	10. The Fire Tribe

**Fantasy-Seal**: Hey I'm back! I went on a small vacation for a bit so I couldn't update, which I truly am sorry for not doing, but since you have been waiting so patiently here's a new chapter! By the way since I have Kiona here, she's going to be the one announcing the disclaimer from now on. I know I said that there's only going to be one disclaimer but since I have other characters coming in, I feel that it is necessary to put a disclaimer.

**Kiona**: Fantasy-Seal doesn't own Inu Yasha and co. but own only her own characters. She also wants me to add that she's broke so don't sue her, you won't get any money if you do so, it's a waste of time.

**Thank you to: **

**Tachisukumu: **She ran, pretty fast too! LOL! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

_**Chapter 10: The Fire Tribe**_

The morning sun peeked over the horizon, greeting the gang. Kiona still had her eyes closed, but was smiling. She opened one of her eyes to look at the group she was now in.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open when the sun peeked through the sky; she stretched and got into a sitting position. She stared to the sky; it was painted with pinks, baby blues, and a number of colors.

"Good morning Kagome," said a light voice. Kagome faced the place where the voice was from and found Kiona, with her back still to the tree, her eye's shut and a small smile on her face.

"Morning to you too Kiona," replied Kagome, stifling a yawn. She took another look at the sky; she sighed and lay on her back still staring at the beautifully painted sky above her.

Kiona opened both of her eyes and followed Kagome's gaze, "Beautiful isn't?" She asked. Kagome nodded and continued to stare at the sky. "Every morning I wake up the sky always greets me, with beautifully painted colors surrounding it, and it just seems to calm me."

Kiona smiled, "Yes it does, doesn't it? It reminds me that it's a new day and a new way of learning, and that it brings new life to us everyday." Kiona stared at the sky when she was saying this, and her eyes portrayed that she was remembering a long lost memory, that had been triggered when she looked up at the sky.

'_I wonder what she's thinking about. Maybe she's remembering a time long ago or something like that. Or maybe she's being reminded of something. . ._' thought Kagome.

"I guess that you can say that, Kagome." Kagome was startled; a look of shock was on her face, before she remembered that Kiona can read minds.

"I'm being reminded about the time when my little sister and I had a big fight. She ran away for a few days, I felt guilty, since it was my fault, so I went after her. I found her in her little hide-away in the forest, she had her head down, she was crying. She knew I was there and she didn't let me near her. I waited until she spoke, she was saying that I don't care for her, and nor do I love her as my sister. My heart crushed, I thought that she had known, I only did what I did so that my friends won't see me as a softie, my friends only know me as a fighter with no mercy.

Since I was listening to my little sister, I didn't know that my friends were watching me from afar. I got up and hugged my sister, I told her everything, why I did what I did, and she forgave me. I looked at the sky and saw that it was dawn, and that the sun was making everything I said have more meaning, there I made a promise to my little sister, that I would always love her, car for her, and be there for her, as long as I live." Kiona laughed, "At that very moment after I said it my friends came out, and told me that they saw everything. So now every time I see the dawn sun, I'm reminded about my promise to my sister, I'm also reminded that I need not hide who I am any more." When she was done, she looked at Kagome; her eyes gleamed with awe and admiration.

"How long have you kept your promise?" asked a still groggy voice behind Kagome.

"Well, I don't remember how old I was when I made that promise but I think about a good 160-ish years." Kiona looked at Kagome and Sango, "A promise like that, I'll always keep, and never break." The two nodded, their eyes held much awe and admiration for Kiona, for the loyalty to her sister. And the fact that she had kept that promise for so long.

Kagome wondered for a second, "You never told us your sister's name." "It's Kina; you'll be able to see her when you get to my tribe." The two girls nodded once again and set out to do what their supposed to. Like cooking breakfast, fixing up their area and such.

Once everybody had done that and ate they went on to Kiona's tribe, with her in the lead. Apparently Inu Yasha wasn't too happy with her being in the lead but compromised that she gets to lead but he gets to go ahead any time he wants, except when they are near the tribe's area.

A Long While After

Kiona stopped abruptly, and turned around to face the rest of the group. "You're going to be entering my tribe's area, and right now they are very protective, so stick close to me and you'll be fine." She turned around, and walked some more until she was face to face with a wall of vines. She pushed them aside and went through, still holding on to the vines. The group walked through, and found them selves face to face with, four fearsome looking tigers, giving each member of the Inu gang a look.

Kiona saw this and stood in front of the whole group, protectively. "Don't you know who these people are? Go unto your human form now. That's an order." Commanded Kiona to the tigers, who where in an instant in their own human form. Each of them had a black kimono or haori and had katanas bound around their waists by a black sash. They saw who was addressing them, and stood in rapt attention. The people who stood before Kiona were two males and females.

The two males bowed respectfully to Kiona, the two females followed the males lead and gave Kiona a warm smile.

Kiona still looked at them, but gazed around before finally saying "you may stand at ease, it's only me. Besides none of the leaders are here, and we're all friends, so neither of us is going to get in trouble."

The four calmed down, and relaxed. "So Kiona, who are they?" asked a female, she had orange eyes and her brown hair tied up in a ponytail by a ribbon. She wore a kimono that reached to her elbows, on her right arm was a long white scar; it reached from her elbow all the way down to her wrist.

"These," gestured Kiona to the gang. "Are the people who my father were looking for. You know the people who saved a village not to far from here." The four nodded.

"So this is the group that we have heard about," said a male this time, he had dark brown eyes that could have been mistaken for black, and his jet-black hair was spiked. His haori was sleeveless, thus showing his muscular arms.

Kiona nodded, "Want me to introduce them to you guys?" The four nodded eagerly, they all wanted to know the people who defeated an extremely strong demon.

"This is Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and finally Inu Yasha," said Kiona pointing to each in turn. The four bowed to the gang. And since the Inu gang were guests, they bowed as well, even a scowling Inu Yasha.

The other guy spoke, he had eyes like the first male, dark brown, and his light brown hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, a lock of his hair flowed freely by the breeze. He too had a sleeveless haori. "Now that we know you, would you like to know who we are?" The gang nodded.

A female took a step forward, she had red eyes, and her gleaming black hair reached to her waist and her kimono reached to her wrists. "I'm Kahen."

The girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, stepped forward, "I'm Sora."

The guy with black spiked hair stepped forward, "I'm Kouen."

The last person to step up was the guy with light brown hair, "I'm Tenkuu."

'_Hmmm . . . . Don't these names translated into English mean something?_' thought Kagome. Sora's soft voice broke Kagome's train of thought, "Yes, as a matter of fact." The Inu gang just stared at her, Sora blushed. "The girl you called Kagome, thought that each of our names," waving a hand at herself, Kahen, Kouen, and Tenkuu. "Mean something in English and they do. Sora means sky. Kahen means petal. Kouen means flame. Tenkuu means wind."

Kagome looked surprised. Kiona on the other hand looked upset, "Sora don't you remember to stay out of people's minds? Kagome didn't give you permission on accessing her mind."

Sora looked down during the whole time Kiona was speaking, "Sorry Kagome for accessing you mind and reading your thoughts with out your permission." She bowed in apology to Kagome.

"Don't worry Sora, I don't mind," said Kagome, still cheerful. This surprised Sora, '_but didn't I just intrude into her mind and read her thoughts with out her allowing me to do so? Isn't she supposed to be mad at me?_'

Kiona gave Sora a stern gaze, "Sora, don't do that again, ok?" She nodded. "Sora, Kagome didn't get mad at you because she always forgives people, she never gets mad at someone for something that they did by accident," Kiona added, her gaze softened as she looked at Sora, her face relaxing and all signs of worry gone.

"Didn't you just read my mind?" Sora asked.

Kiona shook her head, "People say that the eyes are the way into seeing a person's soul and mind. So I just looked into your eyes and saw the surprised in your eyes, and guess at what you were thinking. Besides if I read your mind you would have known."

Sora nodded, and fell silent. Kiona looked around her and realized what she was supposed to do, "Sora, Kahen, Kouen, Tenkuu, would you like to escort us?"

The four nodded eager once again, but this time that they might be able to hear of the strange group's tales. Quickly they took a side, and Kiona lead them to the village.

Once the Inu gang arrived they stood in awe, all around them were beautifully made huts, there were happy demon children playing in the road, and the adults working or just taking here and there. '_This almost looks like Keada's village, children playing, people working but all together and happy._' Thought Kagome as she continued to walk, looking around her. When her eyes found a part of the town she saw that a go portion of that area was town down, and burned, '_that was made by Naraku's minions. I hope that the people there are all right._' Here brow creased in worry, Sango too saw the area, both knew that the other will do any thing to help so, words didn't need to be said, and they kept on walking, here the houses were in better condition.

Sango nudged Kagome and gestured with her head another part of town, another portion of its area was burned down, and the road charred black from the ashes blown by the wind.

Kiona continued to lead them the middle of the village, she stopped in front of an elegant looking building, even though it suffered damage during the attack. She turned around to look at her guests, "You're going to meet my father now, as I have told you he is under stress, so mind your words and be careful of what you have to say." Giving a good glare at Inu Yasha, him being the one she directed it to. She pushed the door and led them past a few room's before she reached one where a 2 people, one a male with dark red hair, and a white scar going across one of his eyes. The other was a girl, her long red hair, held up in a ponytail, a few strands portraying her face; the tips of the hair surrounding her face were colored black. (A/N: I know the Fire tribe has a lot of red and black, what can I say? I like red and black.)

"I'm home," stated Kiona, as she walked in with a genuine smile on her face, lighting up the whole room, which had a glum feeling in it. Kiona began to speak again, "Father I have brou-" but was cut off when the girl in the room jumped up and hugged Kiona, the momentum from her jump made her and Kiona fall to the ground. "Kina!" gasped Kiona, all the breath was knocked out of her when Kina jumped/hugged her. "I'm glad to see you too, but can you please get off of me so I can breathe?!"

Kina quickly got off but continued to hug her big sister "I missed you," her voice slightly muffled. "Why did you have to go away for so long?" she pouted, she let go and went into a cute/angry stance, but her eyes betrayed her, it showed that she really happy her sister is back and that she missed her.

Kiona hugged her sister, "I had to find some people, on dad's orders. Since I'm back though. . ." she trailed of, with a mischievous glint in her eye. Kiona grabbed Kina around the waist and twirled around, Kina was surprised but was laughing merrily; Kiona stopped twirling and set her down. Kina smiled and nearly fell; she was still a bit dizzy.

Kiona's eyes landed on her father, he was smiling. She went passed Kina; who was still walking around dazedly, and went up to her father his arms opened wide waiting for his beloved daughter. She hugged him, she let go, staring at her father, and thought '_he's so stressed. I should at least help out for a while before leaving; besides Kina probably wants to play with me._'

Kiona directed her father's attention to the Inu gang. "So, you have come. I bid you welcome," said Kiona's father, his masculine voice gentle and kind. "Follow me, we shall discuss things of utmost importance else where."

He then turned his attention to Sora, Kahen, Kouen, Tenkuu, "You four, return to your posts. I shall see to it that you may have a day off from work any time you want; you have done well in escorting our guests." They bowed respectfully and left a bit disappointed but happy that they get to have a day off.

'_They aren't too happy to leave,_' thought Kagome a smirk on her face.

'_What's she thinking of?_' thought Inu Yasha but when he saw Kagome smirk he thought he knew but something else came to mind, '_That's my smirk! MINE!_ _I'm the only one who gets to use that smirk, its mine for kami's sake! When does she ever use my smirk? Since it's Kagome I'll let it pass, that is until I talk to her. _' He didn't get mad though, (AN: Weird, right?) he just continued to follow Kiona and her father.

Jiokhan, Kiona's father slid aside a divider to show a beautiful room. There were pillows on the ground were they could sit on, he waved a hand allowing them to sit and relax.

"We know you are after Naraku," began Jiokahn. "Since we are on your side and we too want Naraku destroyed, we are willing to help and aid you. We shall send a few of our fighters to go with you, and we also shall come to your aid if need it be. Do you agree?" He finished with a stern look in his face.

Everybody in the Inu gang looked at Inu Yasha, since he said he was the leader and everybody followed him, sometimes, it was he that's supposed to make the decision. '_It sounds like a good proposal; I mean we can use a bit of help and all. Besides Kagome's giving me a look that says 'I'm going to sit you if you don't do the right thing.' So I guess that means. . ._' "I agree," stated Inu Yasha.

Jiokhan looked surprised, "How did you come to your decision without talking or discussing among your friends?"

Inu Yasha blinked, and looked at the people he's grown to, "Well, we have been a group for a while now and well as we spent everyday together, I guess that we have grown on each other. Also I know that even if I don't agree, Sango and Miroku will go up to you and say that I agreed and I just said what ever I said just because I needed to think about it. Kagome here would do the same thing, but she would help out the villagers before telling you. Also that, we have been together for so long I guess we sort of know what each of us are thinking." He finished, Jiokhan and Kiona looked surprised by Inu Yasha's speech but not as surprised as Kagome, Sango, Miroku and even little Shippo.

Miroku being a bit light headed at the moment, said this, "Wow! That's the first time you every mentioned us in a good way, normally you would have said that we were a bunch of people who always needs you help." He finished chuckling, what he didn't see was Inu Yasha was no longer sitting beside him but was standing over him, a vein popping out and his clawed hand turned into a fist. (AN: You know what's coming right?)

:: BAM!!!!::

Miroku meet the beautifully carved wood, wood meet Miroku's face. "Owww! What was that for Inu Yasha? I was merely complimenting you on the fact that you have changed and that I'm glad that you see us as friends!"

"Feh!" usual Inu Yasha comment, he sat down and quickly turned to Jiokhan, he still had a stern expression on his face but in his eyes were holding in merriment, "if you wish to laugh you may, it is a funny situation is it not?" At that Jiokhan and Kiona laughed whole-heartedly. They were laughing so hard that everybody joined, heck even Miroku even though they are laughing at him.

Kagome seeing that Inu Yasha was laughing madly decided to wrap up the small meeting, "So I guess that's it," she said to Jiokhan. "We are very thankful for your generosity in helping us defeat Naraku."

Jiokhan nodded, "You may stay as long as you need. We shall hold a small meeting and interview, candidates who shall join you in your quest. Regretfully I can not join you; I shall do my best in aiding you. Kiona and Kina shall show you to your rooms."

Everybody got up and bowed to each other, Jiokhan opened the door and being a gentleman let the ladies go first.

"Follow us," said Kina. She grabbed Kiona by the hand and led the Inu gang to their rooms.

"Miroku and Inu Yasha you are going to have this room," Kiona pointed to a door on her left. "Kagome, Sango, Kiara, and Shippo, you can have this room." She pointed to a door on her right.

"Kagome, Sango do you want to go to the hot springs? There's on near here, I know that I dropped in on you on a bad moment, here's my way of making it up to you. So how bout it?" asked Kiona.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, and nodded, then turned to Miroku and Inu Yasha. "Since you know very well of what the consequences of following us, I suggest you don't come, that is not unless you want to eat dirt. Then come on by," said Kagome, smirks on the three girls. They know that it was enough to keep them away so the brought their stuff and let Kiona take the lead.

Kina grasped Kiona's hand, and asked "Can I come too?"

Kiona looked at Kagome and Sango, seeing them nodded was enough for Kina. She jumped up and down and ran ahead twirling. The three older girls smiled, wishing to play along but since they are supposed to be older, resisted.

With the Girls

Kina who now stopped twirling, spoke up "Why did the sliver-haired hanyou hit that man with the staff on the head?" Kiona joined in, "Yeah, why did he hit hent- Miroku?" '_Kina doesn't need to know what hentai mean . . . yet that is. With Miroku being around the women I think that she's going to find out pretty soon._'

Kagome and Sango giggled, "Inu Yasha doesn't want people to think that he is soft, he wants people to see him tough and he wants them to be afraid of him."

They group of girls stopped at the hot springs. They played, swam, had a water fight, and talked. Once they were done they dressed up once again and went back to the village.

When they came there Sora came up to them panting, "A demon attacking the village," she managed to say between gasps. Kagome's mind focused, her main concerned was the village and she took of running, knowing that the rest would be following her.

All five of the girls ran as fast as their legs could carry them. '_Be careful Inu Yasha, I'll be there soon enough. Just hold on._' Thought Kagome as she ran, when they reached the village they were stunned, frozen to the ground.

The sight before them was monstrous. Sango normally strong and determined voice was shaky at the sight, "What is that?"

**Fantasy-Seal**: Cliffy! R&R people!!!!!! I'll be waiting for them!!!!!

**Kiona**: So will I!!!!!! I bet that you guys are wondering at what Fantasy-Seal has in store for the Inu gang and myself, but the bad thing is that I don't know what's gonna happen!!! Starts panicking.

**Fantasy-Seal**: You'll see . . . . . . . . . . . . (cackles menacingly.)

**Kiona**: Oh crap! I don't think I want to know now!


	11. Questions Arise

**Fantasy-Seal**: I'm back sorry about the really long wait on my chapters, I have gotten major writers block, and the only way to undo it was to eat chocolate chip cookies. You think its weird right? Well it was the only thing that had helped me in my writer's block.

**Kiona**: As usual I am left with the disclaimer; Fantasy-Seal doesn't own Inu Yasha. She only her own characters which she has made-up on her own.

**Thanks to**:

**Tachisukumu: **Gulp It won't be that bad, please don't send Koko after me. I only did what I did because I planned something spectacular for this chapter. And guess whose gonna be the star of the show . . . err . . . chapter!

**Nya-chan: **Thank you for reading and being a faithful fan!!

_**Chapter 11: Questions Arise**_

A demon of miraculous proportion stood before them, it had long spikes coming out of its back, a clawed hand which was now bloody, piercing red eyes, and coming out of its mouth were demons, hundreds of them. The demon had a brunt mark on it's for head shaped like a half moon.

'_I must find Inu Yasha, what if he's hurt, what if he's in trouble, what if. . . .'_ thoughts ran through Kagome's mind as she ran into the mayhem, heedless of Sango's and Kiona's pleas.

Sango ran after Kagome, not caring that she would get hurt; she'd rather see herself hurt than Kagome. "Kagome!! Get back here!!! Kagome!!!" Sango shouted to her, she ran desperately after her, he legs aching to stop but she pushed them on.

Kiona, Kina and Sora saw how the two other girls just ran into the destruction and admired their loyalty to one another and how deeply they care. All three knew what each other were thinking and ran into the mayhem as well.

Kagome finally found Inu Yasha; he was still fighting on but was injured badly. He stood beside a fully transformed Kiara, she too had injures. Miroku was sucking up all the demons that came out of its mouth, Naraku's poisonous bees weren't there so this demon wasn't a part of Naraku's horde.

As she was getting nearer to Inu Yasha, she sensed something; she looked over at the demon and saw shards of the jewel. "Inu Yasha," she yelled, catching a glance from him, signaling he was listening. "The demon has 4 shards of the jewel, one on the forehead, one on its chest, and one on each arm." Inu Yasha nodded and aimed for the parts, but each and he was about to strike down the demon it always managed to dodge it.

"Damn demon," cursed Inu Yasha, each time the demon dodged his Tetsusaiga you might have heard a few strings of curses coming from his mouth. '_Why the hell is he so fast? If he isn't Naraku's dispatch them what exactly is he battling us for? Well he might just be some demon who just happened to want the shards, so I guess that's his reason._'

Sango came soon after Kagome did; she quickly took up a position beside Kiara, Hiraikotsu in her hand ready.

Kiona, Kina, and Sora came as well, Kiona had her katana out the flames surrounding it, and Kina on the other hand had a doubled-ended lance which came out of no where. Sora had her katana out as well, it too had flames surrounding it but it wasn't like Kiona's which were red flames, Sora's had blue flames.

The three saw that Inu Yasha was having trouble with the demon, because of its speed so they decided to join in the fun.

Kiona disappeared from Kina's side, only to appear in front of the demons face, "You like to dance demon?" asked Kiona menacingly, a black veil covering her face, her eyes blended in with the fabric so that it seemed like she had no eyes. (AN: Which would have freaked me out.) Kiona's katana still had flames licking its blade, in one swift move she managed to hit the demon on the face and across its chest.

Kina came in twirling her lance; she too had a veil over her face. "Your dance is undignified demon, but one can expect it from one such as yourself," she said icy cold, which of course surprised the Inu gang. They thought that a girl like Kina could never be like that, I mean she was a nice and cute girl, but now it was replaced by an icy cold demeanor of a deadly and skilled warrior.

Kina's appeared above the demon's head and twirled her lance so that it was nothing but a blur, as she was falling her whole lance was aflame, she was still twirling the lance skillfully as she made sure that each rotation hit the demons face.

Now it was Sora's turn, a mask covering her face her katana still surrounded with blue flames, she quickly ran towards the demon as Kiona and Kina distracted it from her. She quickly slashed at the demons legs cutting it down so that it couldn't move at all. Then aimed for its arms, in seconds one of its arms fell lifelessly to the ground, or as it seemed.

The other arm quickly reached out and slashed Kina; she didn't see it because the arm that was on the ground began to twitch then all of a sudden before she could've sliced the twitching arm, she felt claws slash her back and her legs, "Aaaaahhh!"

Kiona turned swiftly around the too-familiar scream catching her attention, she gasped "Kina!" she ran swifter than before, she caught Kina before she had hit the ground. Kina gasped as she felt something rub against her wounds, which turned out to be her big sisters kimono.

Kina grasped Kiona's hand, "Kiona . . . . . don't worry about me. . . . Finish the demon off . . . Before the town gets destroyed. . ." Kiona squeezed Kina's hand and laid her gently on the ground before turning back to the demon.

A something hot prickled the back of Kiona's eyes, '_on one, and I mean ON ONE HURTS MY LITTLE SISTER!!_' Kiona's hands formed a fist, her kind and gentle aura changed to anger and fury. Her black eyes turned blood red, her hair waving wildly from the energy of her aura. "No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it!!!" Kiona attacked the demon with her all; the demon was taken back at her anger of her attack.

She slashed with her claws or her sword. Her sword gleamed brightly as it turned into fire in the shape of a sword. Only one thought ran through Kiona's mind as she slashed and hacked at the demon: '_Kill the demon who hurt Kina._'

'_Kagome said something about shards of the jewel, on each arm, and one on the chest and on the head. . . .Hmmmm . . . . . I can deal with the arms swiftly but the head and the chest will be easy when the arms are gone._' With that Kiona swiftly took out the only arm attached and slashed both of the arms that were on the ground to bits; blood sprayed every where from Kiona slashing and all. Soon after Inu Yasha came with Kagome on his back and they took he jewel shards and quickly left once again.

Sora saw that she would be just getting in the way if she tried to help Kiona so instead she carefully tended to Kina, who by now has a pained expression on her face as dirt found their way into her wounds. Sango and the man named Miroku soon came over. Sango was carrying a blanket which she put on the ground and put Kina on it so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Miroku brought the First Aid kit from Kagome's bag and gave it to Sango; he knew this wasn't a good time to be perverted so he just stood over them, acting guard in case the demon came over.

'_The demon just keeps on regenerating when ever I struck down on it, I guess that its time to pull out a few more tricks to ensure my victory._' Every body watched as Kiona stood squarely in front of the demon, red tendrils wove their way into her body making her glow a deep red.

She jumped up, her sword arching down towards the demons head, all of a sudden flames appeared on the ground and formed a circle around the demon as Kiona struck down, and the flames on the ground closed in on the demon and enveloped it in its fiery flames. Kiona finished her stroke, behind her the demon fell apart to pieces, the flames surrounding the demon diminished, and leaving nothing charred or burnt.

Kagome quickly took the rest of the shards from the demon's remains and added it in the jar. Kiona tried to get up but fell down, the power of the attack made her weak. Kagome helped Kiona get up and headed for the place where Kina was.

Kiona changed back to her normal self, her eyes are back to being black and her aura turned back into the normal kind and loving self. "She is ok?" asked Kiona, crystal tears once more falling from her face. Her bloodied hand holding Kina's small and clean hand.

Kina's eyes fluttered open as she heard Kiona and felt tears falling on to her hand, she smiled, she was touched by how much her sister cared for her, "I'm fine, my guard just fell down only for an instant, don't worry I'll be fine. I just need to train more. And I need to rest for a bit as well." Kina's smile lit up everything, including Kiona's face, a smile appeared weakly on her face.

Kiara came over still transformed, she meowed to show her presence.

Sango whispered softly, "Do you want to carry your sister or do you want Kiara too?"

Kiona didn't any answer instead she got up holding her Kina in her arms, bridal style. They made their way around the town; Kiona cringed seeing all the damage that the demon did. '_Great more work for father, he's going to be more stressed then he is now._' She sighed.

Sora put a comforting arm around Kiona whispering, "She's going to be alright she's a strong girl, after all she does take after you." Kiona smiled, and nodded a thank you. "Its true you know I do take after you, Kiona," said Kina. "After all you're my big sister, I look up to you." Kina snuggled in Kiona's arms despite her wounds. Kina giggled when Kiona took her opportunity to tickle her on the sides.

"Stop it Kiona!" pleaded Kina, in between her giggles. "Fine since you won't stop; I guess I have to fight fire with fire. Or in this case I'll fight tickle with tickle." So with that said Kina and Kiona had a tickle fight.

The two sisters were so focused on one another and oblivious to everything else that they didn't notice that they had an audience.

Every body smiled at the two sisters, their love for one another was touching. They didn't say anything; all of them didn't want to spoil the cute scene before their eyes. In their minds were either '_awwww_' or '_that's so cute'_. Heck even Shippo was quiet, although he had a look of longing on his cute face.

Kiona being the sister she is let Kina win this tickle fight. Kina was now dancing around chanting, "I won, I beat Kiona, I won, I won. . . . ." And so on.

Every body laughed and made their way once again, this time led by smug-faced Sora.

Kiona looked up her gaze questioning Sora, "Why do you have a smug look on your face Sora?"

"That fact that before you didn't ever show affection for Kina, but now you do. I believe that you have kept your promise?" stated Sora, in a matter-of-fact way. Kiona gave her a look that said '_Well, duh. Can't you tell?_' Sora giggled and continued to walk ahead.

Kina slowly caught up to Sora, who had a frown on her face. The areas around them were in ruins. Demons mainly parents were looking for their beloved family members who scattered in different directions during the attack. Little children looking around wondering what was happening to the area around them.

"Don't worry my dad will fix this," said Kina reassuringly. She flashed a quick smile at Sora to back up what she had just said. Then a thought struck her, '_Where IS daddy?_' Kina began looking around franticly as she looked for her father.

Kiona smelled Kina's worry and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, calming her down. "We'll find dad don't worry. I'm sure he's fine, I mean he is dad." Kina nodded but she still looked around for any sign of Jiokhan.

Jiokhan helped a little child find their parents, as he and the child were walking he saw his two daughters. He didn't need to signify he was there because they already know.

Kina still looked around, but she stopped as she felt a familiar presence to her right, she knew that it was her father, so she relaxed and tried to pin point the exact location but failed. '_At least I know that he's ok._'

Kiona saw a glimpse of her father before he had gone, she instead of following him she went the other way, the way to her house. '_We might as well rest up, before we start helping out in the village._'

They made their way to the house and went up to their rooms for a quick nap.

A Few Hours Later

Kagome woke up from the bright sun filtering through the windows. Kagome looked over to the futon that Sango was sleeping in. Sango's back was facing Kagome so she couldn't really tell if she was sleeping or not. Kagome yawned then got up and stretched.

'_I wonder what I should do today. Probably help out in the village. The rest would help as well, willingly or not._' She stretched some more then finally made her way out the door and into the hall way. She then walked out of the house only to find Kiona and Kina helping the villagers.

Both sisters had their hands full with planks of wood and tools. They both smiled and nodded at Kagome who did the same and helped them with their work.

After a while Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Sango came out and helped as well. Shippo and Kiara on the hand were already outside even before Kagome came out. Kiara was in her transformed form and was helping carry the heavy things and Shippo carried a few smaller planks of wood.

¤

The day soon came to a close; a good amount of the damage during the attack was fixed.

"Give it a few more days and the village will be fixed," said Kiona, wiping her brow.

Kina just nodded she was lying on a flat rock her hands behind her head as she looked up to the sky.

The Inu gang with Kiona and Kina went back inside Jiokhan's house. They headed for the dining room and found Jiokhan, sitting down drinking a cup of tea. Kiona and Kina came up and hugged their father, then sitting down beside him.

The Inu gang gratefully sat down and ate the mean set up before them.

A sudden thought went through Kagome's mind, she voiced it out loud hoping that some one had an answer, "How did the demon get those shards and how did it know that we were here?"

Jiokhan, Kiona, and Kina looked at each other no words came from their mouths. Jiokhan spoke for them, "The demon you fought is from an enemy of ours. His name is Kurushimi. He has long rivaled out tribe. I believe he has joined forces with Naraku,"

Kiona looked at Jiokhan, her mouth a gape, "Why didn't you tell me this" she asked.

Jiokhan sighed, "I knew that you'd be asking. I didn't tell you because you have enough to worry about. So I only told you about Naraku and not about that fact that he has joined forces with our enemy. I know that you have sworn to kill Kurushimi, so I am giving you the chance by going with them (He means the Inu gang)."

The members of the Inu gang watched as Kiona looked at her father and nodded, and then looked down her eyes glassy, meaning that she was in deep thought.

"What about me dad?" asked a soft voice from the opposite side of Jiokhan. Kiona's head snapped up as she recognized that voice. It was Kina.

"No Kina, it's too dangerous," said Kiona her voice leveled.

Kina pouted, "Then why do you get to go?"

"For dad said I can."

Kina turned to her dad and pleaded, "Can I go too?"

Jiokhan hesitated and glance at Kiona, her face unreadable, "You may if you wish, but I shall assign a few to look after you if need it be."

Kina beamed at her dad, but before she could have said her thanks Kiona interrupted her, "Promise me that you'll be ok, and won't let your guard down."

Kina smiled and said "Promise."

Kiona nodded and turned back to face her father, urging him to continue.

"Well I would've liked to come with you and defeat Kurushimi, but I have things to do here," sighed Jiokhan. "As you know my two daughters shall now accompany you, I do not know where Kurushimi is hiding or nether is Naraku, but I shall tell you if there is any news."

The Inu gang nodded, Inu spoke up, "Do you know which way we should head in?"

"Unfortunately I don't," said Jiokhan, depression in his voice. "Although I shall sent a few trackers to find out what they can."

The Inu gang once again nodded, and Jiokhan dismissed them and soon they left towards their rooms. Deep in thought, slowly digesting the new information, sleep over took each one of them. Each mind troubled as sleep over powered their senses, and each awoke in the middle of the night in drenched in cold sweat, from the dreams that haunt them.

**Fantasy-Seal**: Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys like it! R&R!


End file.
